


Chanter L'amour

by junoed



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junoed/pseuds/junoed
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far, far away, a princess waited for her knight. Oh, he was far from prince charming-- what, with his unconventional charisma, his aggressive brilliance, his dark secrets.But she loved him anyway.She loved him, she loved him, she loved him.Oh, did she love him.





	Chanter L'amour

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO GUESS WHOMST COULDNT STEER AWAY TEMPTATION!!!! moi!! lolol
> 
> A few things!:
> 
> -i highly recommend listening to Goblin OST Instrumental-(First Love) while reading this!  
> -the poem is "The Physics of Love" by Kim In-yook.  
> -it's pretty damn evident where i got the inspiration for this prologue from bdkjanjhbgrjhb  
> -contains spoilers for 707's route!!!!!
> 
> i don't own the mysme gang!!

    _Mass is not proportional to volume_  
  
  
  


   His heart is _thud-thud-thudding_ against his rib cage and then _slam-slam-slamming_ through the tough, white bones, each crash enhancing into violent blows that intimidate his very existence into a scorching oblivion. To implode, to explode. To become nothing and to become everything.

    Eyes closed. Closed _tight_ . Cheeks ablaze.

    He can still feel her heat on his palms. Her shape on his fingers. Her touch on his skin. Her voice in his ears.

    That voice.

     _The voice of an angel._

    He can still feel the warmth of the flames and he can see the orange glow _enhance_ that halo of hers, the halo that seems to be a part of her very essence, her spirit.

    Seems? No, no… Is. **Is** a part of her very essence.

    Pale fingers rub with a striking ferocity at his eyes. He shakes his head with haste.

    Saeyoung is **losing it** .

    There is this fervent urge to take her back into his arms and sweep her into a breathless kiss, to kiss her full on the mouth and without a single inhibition. He wants to take her soft face in his cold hands and embrace her soft body with them and listen to her soft voice with his reddening ears. He wants to look into her dark eyes and have them look into his own and take his wounds without words because she is simply _divine and needs not be told, simply to see._

    She’s gentle. Kind. Soft. So _unlike_ him. Callous. Cold. And rough.  
  
  
  


    _A girl as small as a violet_  
  
  


    He thinks back to the quiet of the evening, the warmth of the fire, the aroma of dessert. What had it been? Cake?

    No. It smelled like strawberries. Strawberries and creme.

    Ah. It was the fragrance of Her.

    In Saeyoung’s mind, she had been the dessert he wanted to taste with his mouth and tongue.

    At this very moment, he can feel her outside. Outside the door where he is sitting with his back against to. Her with her softness, beyond the door with that look of concern that is nothing but a dangerous attraction of comfort for him. Or was it still concern? Had her face changed, perhaps, into one of hurt? The one he had not yet become accustomed to looking upon yet witnessed many a times-- the one with her parted lips, round eyes glossy with fresh tears from her too-big heart, her eyebrows curved with the amounting sorrow in her spirit?  
  


 

     _A girl who moves like a flower petal_  
  


 

    He hopes not but knows better than to _hope_ . Saeyoung knows he’s hurt her because that is simply what he is only capable of doing. _Hurting_ . Both giving and receiving.

    “Seven.”

    Behind the door. Beside his ear. She must be kneeling.

    “Please. Come out.”

    He can’t stand her softness. Can’t take it. She’s too naive, too kindhearted, too pure to be polluted by what he is.

    And yet, he listens. Does not respond with a means to silence her. Rests the back of his head against the white door.

    He wants to go out there. He has to. He needs to touch her and tell her that he cannot stand the silence without her.  


  
  


     _Is pulling me to her with a force greater than her mass._  
  
  


   It takes his breath away, the way she makes him feel. Leaves him reeling with a white dizziness of stars and fairy lights. Such a small, delicate thing holds a power like no other being in this world.  
  
  
  
  


    _Just then, like Newton’s apple,_  
  
  


    He isn’t good enough.

    “Won’t you… won’t you come out?”

    In her voice, it’s there. The quiet  quivering. Amidst her silvery voice, the gentle wind chimes of which now have grown small, meek with her sorrow, she pleads.

    That’s the only thing he’s ever been good for. Causing hurt. Pain. Not the hacking, nor the brilliance. Cruelty in its condensed form.

    “That’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

    Saeyoung opens his eyes. They’re wet. Eyelashes damp with droplets.

    “I’ll be here when you’re ready. Whenever you need me.”  
  
  
  


     _I rolled toward her without stopping until I fell on her,_  
  
  


    “I won’t leave you.”  
  
  
  


     _With a thump._  
  
  


    From within, he pleads with her to stop being so good to him. Grits his teeth. Flexes his jaw. One by one, tears drip, drip, drip.

    “Pinky promise.”  
  


 

     _With a thump._  
  
  


    But he doesn’t come out until night has fallen. And when he stands, golden eyes now dry, he opens the bathroom door, only to find her asleep with her back against the wall, arm outstretched, delicate hand in a fist with her pinky finger in view.  
  
  


     _My heart keeps bouncing between the sky and the ground._  
  
  
  


    So he scoops her into his arms with a sort of practiced care, as if he had been preparing for this moment his entire life. Saeyoung feels her softness against his hard chest, notes the contrast of their bodies and their hearts, and quietly takes her to the bedroom. Along the way, he takes a moment to indulge in the pleasure of admiring her kind face. Feels her warmth even in slumber, her compassion, her care.

    He tucks her in. Kneels by her bedside.

    Ah, his heart aches with a dullness.

    There she is, with her thick hair splayed out like a crown, her mouth slack with sleep, chest rising and falling with a peaceful steadiness. He wonders what she’s dreaming about. Saeyoung cannot help it this time, cannot help to reach out and touch her warm cheek. Something within him lurches forward with a bruised and bleeding need-- this desperate _desire_ to shield her away from everything dark, to give her everything he’s never had and doesn’t have, to shower her with things he feels, feels, _feels_ that he **shouldn’t** be feeling so **clearly** .

    And then she turns on her side, to him. Unconsciously moves closer to his warmth. And somehow, for some reason, his tears are anew again and Saeyoung is smiling. He strokes her hair as he cries.  
  
  
  


_It was my first love._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like..... saeyoung is my favorite. My Ultimate Love. i just couldnt resist writing a fic without my honorary man because im just a writin ho what can i say!!! look, ngl, i had a bit of a difficult time writing up the story for Zen but hoooweee, for saeyoung?? ZOOOOOOOM my fingers went F-L-Y-I-N-G!!! i tell ya! i honestly think this took me half an hour to type out and usually even small prologues take me HOURS to write and nitpick and perfect to whatever extent i deem fit OTL
> 
> this story is definitely gonna be like a fairytale just because i love and adore fairytales with happy endings!! T~T honestly yall who think fairytales are overrated can kiss my fat ass because not everything has to be terrible!! let the optimists and romantics BREATHE jfc... ALSO like... i hope we can all agree that saeyoung deserves a happy ending?? like?? lets be real.
> 
> umm so yeah!! if ya homies are curious i am DEFINITELY thinkin about writin out fics for V and Jumin just cos they're close favorites lolol
> 
> but yeah!! lemme know hwat yall think (and even if u dont imma still write shit out and post em anyway lolololol)


End file.
